Ballroom Dance
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Sequel to "Dancing Lessons". It is finally the dance of the party, with small twists and turns here and there for all of them, will the two saiyans find who they really love? Or will Bulma's plan to get Chi-Chi and Goku back together work?


A/n: Sooooo I had a lot of my friends and other people ask me to make a sequal to **Dancing Lessons ** soooooo here it is :D

* * *

><p><strong>~Ballroom Dance~<strong>

* * *

><p>It was finally time, Friday night. The dance had finally shown up, and Vegeta was ready. Well...that is, he was ready for the dance but...well...frankly...he was not at all ready for the night itself. It had been just a few days and he had been enjoying his time with Kakarrot, and the other seemed to enjoy it as well. But this night, he had found out what Bulma's plan was. Her plan was one to get Chi-Chi and Kakarrot back together, so that they could both be "happy" again. However, the prince knew that the plan would not work. Kakarrot was more into someone else than Chi-Chi now. He wouldn't like this plan, and the prince knew that. But, he kept his mouth shut, and didn't tell the other about it.<p>

If he did, he knew Bulma would get mad at him. She was already mad enough that he wasn't taking responsibility and getting a job, but he didn't work! And the woman had so much money to begin with! Why did _he _need to get a job? He was a _prince _and they should not have to work for a living…right? Well, not to her, apparently he needed to get some kind of job sometime soon or she would refuse to make him anything to eat…a saiyans worst nightmare...

"Hey 'Geta." A voice snapped the prince from his thoughts and he blinked as he moved his head and came face to face with Kakarrot. "You know, you should start dancing with someone. I don't want those _dance lessons_going to waste." Oh, how Vegeta loved how the other emphasized "dance lessons", because they were much more than that. After they're little incident and a kiss, those dance lessons had been much more...well he didn't have a word for it...but he had loved every second of it. He had felt alive when he had been so close to the other. They're bodily contact was enough for him to want to kiss the other, which on a few occasions happened if Bulma was not anywhere near them.

"And why aren't you dancing?" Vegeta asked the other saiyan, his tail moving behind him and eventually winding around the others, making Kakarrot shiver. The other saiyan smiled and looked over into the crowd of dancers. Vegeta followed his gaze and his eyes landed on a woman with a mask over her face and her black hair lying down to her mid back. He instantly knew who it was. "Her?" He asked, trying not to have his voice crack as he spoke to the other saiyan.

"Yeah. She asked me ta' dance and I really couldn't say no, now could I? She beautiful…" Kakarrot murmured and Vegeta smiled wearily and nodded. He wouldn't say that he was jealous of the female, but he was annoyed with knowing who that woman was, and that the other could not tell that it was her. "She's a really good dancer to. She knows what she's doing, I like that about her. Another girl that asked me to dance with her was worse than when I started teaching you." He chuckled and Vegeta forced out the sound of a small laugh. But inside he was hurting…the other seemed to disregarded his feelings and think about the woman's feelings…did he not notice his?

"I see…" Vegeta said, doing his best not to snap or well yell at the other saiyan. He got up, unwinding his tail from the others. "I'm going to go find someone to dance with…" He mumbled and walked off into the crowd, leaving the latter confused as he stood there. He had no idea what he had done to get the other upset like this,

* * *

><p>"So you're name is Vegeta?" A woman asked, smiling at Vegeta as they danced around. He nodded to her words and she moved her arms to move around him more easily. Oddly enough, they happened to be the same size, so they were easily dancing, opposed to someone taller than Vegeta. "You're cute you know." She giggled and looked up at him with eyes that Vegeta had only seen once before, when he had threatened to never talk to Kakarrot again, the latter had given him this look, and to say the least, he was a sucker for it. He didn't realize what was happening before it was too late, and they were kissing. He found himself kissing back though that was until he heard something hitting the ground and then footsteps moving away hurriedly. He pulled back and blinked, looking around for what he had heard. He had sworn he had seen some kind of black before it vanished into the crowd. He could see a glass on the floor, rolling around before someone picked it up and threw it away, a red stain on the ground.<p>

The woman that he had been dancing with blinked somewhat then sighed. "Some people are just so clumsy." She said and then smiled at Vegeta. "Should we…go out to the balcony?" She asked with a smile. Vegeta absentmindedly nodded and walked with her outside and onto the balcony. She held his hand and he gazed out at the scene in front of him, it was…amazing…but he couldn't help but want to see it with someone other than this woman next to him. "I'm Kurina." She said and leaned on him. "You're really handsome Vegeta…I would love if you would go out with me one day…so, would you Vegeta?" She asked.

Vegeta looked at her and then he looked back out. "Hmn…I don't have any plans…maybe you can help me get a…" He choked on the word as he tried to say it. "Job? Maybe…that for a first date?" He asked her and she chuckled softly and smiled.

"Of course Vegeta, never had a job?" She asked him and he shook his head. "Guess you wouldn't need one living here at Capsule Corp…You're a very lucky man to live here with them." She said and he sighed but he nodded to her. He was, but it wasn't easy to tell her that he was not even from this planet and that was frankly the reason why he was here living like this, under the roof of someone he hadn't even known for a long time. Yes, he couldn't exactly explain that now could he? Yes…not a friendly plan there…

"Hey, 'Geta." A new voice said and Vegeta spun around to see Kakarrot. His clothes were drenched in punch, but he seemed not to really care about that. "Bulma's lookin' for you." He said, and moved to leave but Vegeta caught his arm.

"What the hell happened to you?" The prince asked bluntly with an annoyed look on his face and then sighed softly at the other. "You made the woman mad didn't you?" He asked bluntly. The other sweat-dropped and nodded somewhat at this and glanced away, before giving a shaky smile.

"Well, you better go see Bulma…I need to go find some clothing to change into…" The oaf gave a laugh, but the prince could easily see through this laugh. It wasn't real, maybe it was trying to be real…but…it wasn't. That was when the prince's last straw snapped and he slammed his fist into the others cheek, making the other still instantly, his tail dropping behind him, and Vegeta's moving back and forth.

"!Vegeta!" The woman next to him looked worried, but he forgot about her all together as he grabbed the others collar and looked right into the younger saiyans eyes. The other seemed shocked, as well as he had the look like he didn't know what he was doing…

"Snap the hell out of a dream Kakarrot!" Vegeta snapped at him. "You should know that those fake expressions are easy to see through for me! You are not good at hiding what you are feeling!" _And neither am I Kakarrot._"So stop trying to pass it by like nothing is wrong!" He screamed at the other who then bit his lip and grabbed Vegeta's shoulders, making the prince stop in mid sentence and look up at the other.

"…'Geta, you really are the prince of saiyans…you know just what I feel…before I want to admit it 'Geta…" The latter smiled and ignored the woman that was with them and leaned in, capturing the prince's lips in his own and the prince kissed back, bringing his arms around the other and then smiling softly at the other.

"Then…no more round about's for us?" The prince asked softly, and the other male nodded, smiling softly. The woman in which both men ignored ran inside crying, and neither cared as they shared another kiss, but this time the prince paused and moved back but kept smiling at the other male.

"Kakarrot…I love you…" He murmured and Kakarrot blushed and then nodded, leaning in and nuzzling the others cheek.

"And I, love you…my prince…" He murmured back, and took a breath, the two leaning in again and kissing his now, boyfriend...he hoped anyways. "Now...we will be together forever, my saiyan prince..."

* * *

><p>Bulma sighed softly as she watched the two from inside, watching them kiss. Overall, her original plan failed...but maybe things turned out for the best. The two saiyans had found someone for them to love...maybe, this was a well worth it plan...despite the fact that Chi-Chi was crying heartbroken from Goku rejecting her…now that was a problem Bulma would have to fix…that is…as soon as she was finished yelling at Goku for ruining her plans…but then thanking him for finally making Vegeta happy…<p>

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi sat in the corner, crying softly. How could Goku leave her again? He was leaving her and Gohan...and why? Why was he leaving her? She didn't understand! She loved him...so why did he not love her back? He didn't know...and it bothered her a lot.<p>

"Miss. Are you alright?" A voice asked and she looked up, seeing a man standing above her with a smile. She blinked and then rubbed her eyes.

"My Husband left me...but...Yes I guess..." She whispered then felt him help her up and she blinked.

"Well...would you like to dance?" He asked and she then smiled weakly and nodded as she spotted her Ex with Vegeta. She blinked and along with the Man, watched the two kiss happily. She smiled weakly...maybe this was for the best, but still...what was she supposed to tell Gohan?

* * *

><p><em>"I love you...now and forever, my prince..."<em>


End file.
